Crashing Hearts
by Liz Loe
Summary: Not all the outer planets are united under one banner in the silver millennium. The princesses of the inner planets are sent out to convince the outer planets princesses to join Selena. Mercury is the first sent to Neptune.


AN: A long one shot and it's my first Ami & Makoto story! It's also set in the past, so much firsts it's amazing. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Mercury looked over the Lunar landscape in awe. On the Moon things only reflected white. Even the land had a silver glow that was hypnotic, a stark difference from her childhood on Mercury. "Mercury," the blue haired Princesses attention was brought to Mars. She had a sly smile on her face greeting her friend. "Did you hear the news?" So far only Mars, Mercury and Venus stood behind the Silver Millennium. Queen Selena's goal is to unite the solar system, and the girls were devoted to the cause.  
"What news is that?" Information traveled so slowly here opposed to on Mercury. On the Moon, everything seemed to work different, Mercury wasn't prepared for the culture shock but she managed. If Mercury was back on her home planet, according to their rules, she might be married off already. Here females were in charge and Mercury must admit it worked in the favor of the people.  
"I'm going to Jupiter to get their Princess to join the Silver Millennium," Out of all the Princesses Mars was the wildest. Mercury remembered the stories Mars told her of the red planet. It seemed archaic to submit anyone to that disorganized lifestyle. The sheer size of Jupiter also made Mercury's eyes go dizzy. It is well known the current royal family is the first generation to rule the whole planet. It meant there was unmeasurable loyalty behind the crown, it also suggested that it could segregate at any moment. The opposite could be said for Mercury; she comes from one of the longest ruling royal families in the solar system.  
"After my mission to Neptune?" Mercury has been planning, learning and preparing for her journey. It was well known that once Neptune agreed Uranus would join soon after.  
"I will leave after you come back," Mercury slowly nodded at her friends words, that made sense. Serenity shouldn't be without her guard and Mercury was certainly happy she was going to Neptune. The culture is in tune with Mercury's soft calm side.  
"Well, I'm due to be back in a month, so it won't be too long," Mars sighed thinking about the foreboding task of learning a whole new language in one month. It was surprising Mercury even got a mission, it seemed like a better choice to send Venus, a strong-willed blond with so much drive. Mercury preferred a book to just about anything. It was clear to Mars Mercury was a genius, not a diplomat. A girl in a long flowing white dress walked up, she was one of the castles staff members.  
"Sorry to disturb you both but the ship from Mercury is here," both girls beamed at the staff member's words and quickly moved to follow the girl to the entry bay.

Walking up to the ship Mercury started inspecting it instantly. Looks like the specs she sent were integrated nicely. "They already have your supplies onboard," the two girls turned to see Queen Selena.  
"I am ready to go now if it's ok," Mercury has been antsy about her trip since it was announced. The sooner she can go was the sooner she could be back. The Queen smiled at her eager sailor scout.  
"Of course! No need to delay," the Queen knew this mission was important to Mercury. "I'm sure Serenity is sad she can't send you off but her studies are very important," Mars held back her scoff. As if Serenity was actually doing her homework right now.  
"I will make you proud," Mercury waved shortly before walking into the ship and prepping for space travel.  
"Are you sure she will be fine alone?" Mars couldn't stop her worry from falling out of her mouth. Mars was known for being overly blunt. Selena looked up to the ship as it started to take off.  
"She has been alone her whole life Mars," Selena turned to move looking up at the ship with a soft sad smile. Mars knew the life of a princess on Mercury was isolating but never imagined it to be so bad where the black empty expanse of space travel to be a place of comfort. Maybe the Queen wasn't being literal? Mars shook her head moving to walk back into the castle. She needed to prep for her journey, learn some Jonovian and wait for Mercury's return.

Mercury started to fly into the asteroid belt, this was the dangerous part of her journey. Keeping an eye on asteroids that could destroy her ship for hours on end. It's hard work but Mercury had her home planet install sensors to aide the task. Almost out of the belt one sensor started to malfunction. Mercury had to go deep into her ship to fix it by hand quickly. Down on the ground she thought how silly it might look to someone that she finds joy in playing in a spaghetti like collection of wires and motors. Suddenly the ship shook and Ami looked up fearing the worse. A small asteroid hit her motion sensor. Rushing to stand an large asteroid hit to the space craft made her stagger forward. Fear grew in her eyes; the whole sensor system was broken. Another jolt made Mercury collide with the wall and fall down unconscious. The ship got hit one after another with more asteroids, one hitting the acceleration blasting the ship right into Jupiter's gravitational pull. Mercury was still knocked out on the floor as the ship quickly descended into planet Jupiter's atmosphere.

On Jupiter, in the dense forest, several troops ran through the trees in the dead of night. Their mission was set and only signaled briefly to attack from all sides of their target. The damage to the forest land was evident. A few yards ahead were the crashed ship. The Captain signaled for the troops to dig into the metal to find a way in. It didn't take long and within minutes two men burrowed their way into Mercury's ship. Once inside the ship started to beep, it could tell even in its broken state there was intruders. They saw Mercury on the ground, and quickly grabbed her up crawling out of the wreckage and signaling to the other troops to move back before the whole ship exploded. The Captain rushed up to the two troops looking down at the girl in question, "she was the only passenger," reported one of the soldiers.  
"Good, we don't want people from her planet accusing us of murder," in the Captains mind every planet accused them of murder.  
"What will we do with her?" The soldier checked, and she certainly had a pulse. "Will we tell the General?" The General of the army was currently leading the training expedition of all the troops out in the dense woods. The Captain shot his eyes over to the soldier for such a suggestion. It might be the right thing to do, but it wasn't what the Captain wanted. He looked over at the blue haired girl with a wicked smile.  
"Anyone found during training becomes one of the team. She will make a great servant," the Captain didn't like his General much and if they knew troops found an off-worlder in the woods it would seriously mess up training. "No one is to speak of where this girl was found and that's an order. Now carry her back and let her wake up in the worker's quarters," the troops saluted to their command. In the army on Jupiter, your commander's orders were law. One soldier picked up Mercury with ease and they all made their way back to camp.

Mercury's eyes slowly opened, that was a rather bad bump to the head she got but hopefully the ship wasn't damaged too much. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't on the ship. Mercury was in a dark room where others were practically stacked on top of each other like slaves. Her eyes went big as she noticed her cloths have been changed to rags and around her neck was a collar. Well, this isn't what she planned. Mercury knew a full well that she had crash landed on the nearest planet and was found. Jupiter, the wild unknown land was under her feet and shock was coursing through her veins. She was trained for this; she could handle this… blending in would be hard. For starters, no one was born with blue hair on Jupiter. Mercury barely knew Jonovian, the native language. Lastly, she needed to find out where on the planet she was so she could escape. It was well known the army on Jupiter was highly trained much like the one on Mars. If she is now a slave… no amount of running would keep her safe on this strange planet. It will easily be a month before the Queen starts to worry that the princess didn't complete her mission. It was going to be a long time before a rescue party was even sent out. Mercury didn't move, she kept in one place to not wake the other slaves. For the rest of the night, she planned, thought of her situation and slowly sleep overtook her before too long. "Up you pieces of garbage," the charming words of the slave's guard bellowed into the room. The slaves instantly jumped up knowing full well there would be a beating if he didn't see them moving. Mercury's eyes opened to see the man leaning over her, his smile was so sickening it made you skin crawl. "We found a new slave in the woods. Get her trained up," the guard called out to the other slaves before turning and walking out. All eyes fell on Mercury who certainly didn't know what to do. He said something about the woods? Maybe that's where she was found.  
"Come on let's get going," one of the male slaves pulled Mercury up by her arm dragging her up, "how did you get here anyways?" he asked as the other slaves looked on. Mercury said nothing, she had no clue what he was saying. "Do you understand me?" the princesses blank stare was enough of an answer for him. "Aww man she is mute! I'm not dealing with this. One of the girls, you train her," and with that he stormed off.  
"She can't talk?" A short girl about Mercury's height walked up to Mercury displaying a lot more kindness then the male did earlier.  
"She hasn't spoken a word Molly clearly that's a sign," another girl sneered over to the shorter girl already ready to go out on her own tasks. Molly looked down to Mercury in surprise. She has never met someone who can't hear before, if she can't talk she must have a name they will call her by.  
"I will train you don't worry. I will call you Ami, it's my Mother's name," Molly then remembered that Ami can't talk so there is no use telling her things like that. Ami? Did this Molly girl just name her? The two stepped out of the tent and Mercury quickly realized they were in an army camp. Still in the dense forest it was clear to the princess that these troops traveled around a lot. Great, there is no way to escape a place that is literally crawling with guards. Mercury heard a few voices over in the distance she looked over to see a man in full armor, head to toe green and gold shining like a Christmas tree or so it looked to her. He was talking with another official, but it was clear the man in armor was important. It just took a moment, but the man shifted his gaze to Mercury before Molly found where the girl stopped and dragged her away. "Don't be seen by them, that's the General and the Captain!" Of all the people in the whole camp, the last people you want to seen by is the Captain and General! "The Captain is scarier than the General in my opinion. Oh, yeah, I forgot… mute," Molly really needed to get use to this but Mercury looked back in surprise. So, it's best to keep away from the Captain but that person on full armor looked like the scary one. It was nice that Molly assumed she couldn't hear anything, this rumor might come to her advantage later on.

The General turned to look at the slave with the blue hair, that can't be right. No one on this planet has hair that color, "I'm telling you I can handle it," Captain Yui wasn't in the mood to have the General wondering around the location of the crash site. Yui is supposed to report this kind of thing to his General, but Yui wanted to keep this to himself.  
"Clearly you can't since the fire is taking down acres of land as we speak. I'm taking my own troops out to control the blaze. Yui, I expected better from you while I left you in command. Don't displease me again," with the helmet on the General's voice sounded so menacing. The General stormed away, a member of their troop followed close after. "Yui will stay here but put another Captain in charge, one I can trust. We need to go put out a fire," with that the General mounted his horse looking off in the direction of the blue haired girl before sighing and riding off. There was something that Captain was hiding.

* * *

'This would be soo much easier if I used my powers,' Mercury thought to herself as they collected water by the nearby stream for the troops to use. It's been a full week and there hasn't been any sign of the General. According to what Mercury has overheard they are off fighting a fire nearby. It must have been caused by her ship's crash. Mercury could tell the Captain was keeping the crash under wraps. It was clear to her that Yui couldn't be trusted. So far the work she has done has been very small and nothing out of her expectations. Molly was also very sweet and caring, nothing like she would assume a slave from Jupiter would act. Mercury was shocked they even have slaves, though from what she can tell they do get paid just very minimal income and only after the mission is over. Still they had the title of 'worker' and the collar was a clear mark of lower rank. This mission has been going on for six months from what Mercury can tell but she still has no clue where on this planet she is located. They really don't leave maps lying around, actually they keep everything really clean. The stories she heard of planet Jupiter barbaric ways were totally false. Princess Serenities room is messier then the whole camp put together. Mercury assumed it was from their need to pack up and move quickly. The camp was actually very well organized with training, teaching, missions and camaraderie. It felt like a little village. "Let's go back Ami," Molly came close and tapped Mercury on her shoulder. Mercury nodded picking up the water pale slowly. Being a sailor scout this bucket of water was light and easy to carry but no one needed to see her use her abilities. It was the first rule the Queen told her to follow, she wasn't about to stop following orders now. "Oh look, the General is back," Molly smiled big at the troops coming in from the southern gate, they looked a mess but happy to be back. On his horse rode the General noticing the blue haired worker General needed to speak to her, or at least find a way to speak to her but command rarely talks to the workers in the camp and it would be hard for them to meet secretly. Mercury on the other hand felt a little better about the General being back, though his armor was coal black in certain areas. It was clear the General wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. "We should drop off this water to the kitchens; they will have a feast for the Generals return," Molly motioned Mercury to follow as the two weaved around the tents and troops till they got to the kitchen.  
"Oh thank you Molly! Just in time, can you make one more run for water? With your help, I'm sure it will go by quickly." The cook looked over to Mercury with hesitation. It was well known now that Mercury didn't talk and Molly was her translator. Of course, Mercury had a firm grasp of the language and could speak it fluently now, not that she would tell others.  
"With Ami here I'm sure we can get back before nightfall," Molly turned to her blue haired friend with a smile."Let's go get more water!" handing Mercury an empty bucket it didn't take much hinting to Mercury what was going to happen next. The two girls left the camp once again rushing with their buckets in hand trying to make it to the stream in time.  
"They were dangerously close to the crash site, but we kept it out of view," whispered a solider to the Captain. They were standing on the outskirts of camp holding a private conversation. Yui nodded happy that his soldier kept the General away from the crash site. Now there was nothing to fear and he was in the clear. Yui knew even the girl wouldn't talk because of the rumors of her being mute. If only her hair wasn't blue! It was a clear sign she was a foreigner. Yui grunted to himself, he would have to take care of the salve tonight while everyone enjoyed the celebrations. The Captain thanked his soldier and went back into the camp preparing his plan.

By the time Molly and Mercury made it back to camp night started to claim the sky. Lining the path was lanterns aglow with green light. Everyone, troops and workers alike were acting like equals already sloshing around beer clearly excited by the festivities. "Everyone has a good time when there is a feast," Molly smiled big as the two girls rushed down the path to the kitchen before going into the center of camp to see the big fire. It was clear the command all sat on chairs looking down to the troops and workers alike all dancing around the big fire in the center. Molly pulled Mercury into the dance. It was clear that the moves were known by everybody on the planet but her. Within a few minutes Mercury got the hang of it and was smiling at Molly who grabbed a beer from an unsuspecting solider. Yui looked down that the crowd is annoyance. Why can't they throw feasts when he comes home from a big mission? No, it's only the General who gets the attention. In Yui's opinion the General didn't even earn the title. It was given by the King and Queen to find a home for the rich kid. What makes it worse is that everyone seems to like their command, the troops are very loyal and the General has never lost a mission Yui's eye caught the blue haired girl; she was being pulled around by another salve. Flagging down one of his troops he told the solider to follow through on the plan he made a few hours earlier. The Captain's eyes weren't the only ones on the blue haired girl. The General a few seats down leaned back in the tall commanding chair looking at her dance in glee. The girl was beautiful, a type of beauty that the General has never seen. Most females here are tall fit to fight. She was the opposite of that, and it was hypnotizing, the General also heard she is mute… Something the General suspected to be a lie. She was clearly from another planet and didn't want to get caught. Well tonight he would have to find her after the feast and confront her. If she was a part of a coo, the General would need to stop the issue from spreading. After a bit of dancing everyone calmed down to listen to a few of the soldiers sing. Mercury was surprised by their beautiful voices. People on her planet weren't known for parties, singing or dancing. Actually, they were known for reading, inventing and planning. As the singers carried their tone, it was clear to Mercury that they are very civilized people. "The feast is over, let's go back to the tent!" Molly clearly cheered having too much to drink. Mercury helped the girl stand as all the soldiers wobbled their way back to their own tents for the night. Right as they got to the tent the workers guard held up his hand stopping Mercury from going in.  
"Captain Yui wants to see you. His soldier will show you to his tent," the guard smiled a little too much at what he told Mercury. Clearly he knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly turned to join her friend, but he held her back. "Yui only wants her girl. She goes alone," Mercury gave her friend one last look before walking up to the guard waiting for him to direct her. Molly's eyes were full of worry, the Captain only let females in his tent for one reason.

Most of the troops were back in their tents; only the totally drunk lost souls who didn't really know up from down were still fishing for an empty tent. Mercury didn't like the idea of the Captain pulling her into his room privately. If she was back on her home planet, she wouldn't be aloud alone in a man's company. Her virtue was held at a high standard on Mercury. If he dares force himself on her orders or no orders she would have to fight back. The guard opened the tent but didn't walk in after her. The inside of his quarters was nice, a room with a small fire burning in the center for warmth. The glow cast a dark shadow across his face. Not far away the General was making sure everyone made it to bed. Clearly they needed to be trained on how to hold their liquor but the General didn't have time now. Now it was clear that the blue haired girl needed to be found. Going over to the workers tent, the guard jumped at the sight of the General. Why in the world was someone ranked so high in the servant's quarters.  
"I'm here for the girl they call Ami," the demands were clear but the guard's face went white as a sheet.  
"She isn't here your… General sir. Yui had a guard take her to his tent," the guard wasn't known for keeping a secret but the General couldn't believe what he said.  
"If you are lying to me, I will have you demoted to the rank you are charged to look after," the General leaned in and the threat was well received.  
"I wouldn't lie! Why lie to a General?!" The guard shuddered out and the General turned sharp walking quickly over to Yui's tent his cape flipping with furry. What did the Captain have with the blue haired girl?

Mercury stood as Yui walked around her getting a nice close look at the girl, "you have done well with keeping the attention away from you. Despite your… blue hair," he flicked at Ami's hair, now grown out looking shaggy and unkempt. "You know very well that I've maintained your arrival a secret but I'm growing tired of secrets," Mercury looked at him with a spiteful glare. How can someone, so evil live in a camp full of such nice heartwarming people? "So after tonight you won't be in my way anymore," he leaned in for a kiss but Mercury leaned away. Yui smirked, "you are too small and frail to push me away girl," he grabbed her wrists quickly moving in for a kiss but Mercury dodged again.  
"No! Stop," Ami shouted and Yui's smile just grew, he knew she could talk.  
"It's a good thing I plan on killing you after this because I can't have you snitching on me," he pushed her onto the bed with an evil smile.  
"I said stop," she pushed back but he was very strong. If he tried one more time, she would use her powers. The General quickly walked up the tent but the guard stopped him from going in.  
"The Captain has retired for the night," it was odd for a guard to block the General from entering someone's quarters.  
"Retired or not I must speak with him," inside the tent a female voice shouting 'I said stop' the General looked down to the guard who now felt caught in a lie."I will deal with you later," and with one swift movement opened the tent to see Captain Yui on the bed the blue haired girl pinned down. Mercury looked up to the figure, this was the closest she has been to the General. The armor was reflecting light that made him look taller and scarier than ever. "Yui let her go if you want to command another solider in your life," the General's words quickly made the Captain raise his hands slowly stepping away from the bed. It allowed Mercury to scramble up and closer to the General.  
"We were just getting to know each other," Yui tried to smile but he knew he was caught.  
"If you get to know all your female companions in a bed, I suggest you do that outside of this camp. Your actions aren't allowed here," it's against the law in the army to assault anyone. The General will deal with Yui later, at the very least a Dishonorable Discharge. A fool would know what Yui would of done if the General didn't walk in. "Girl you are coming with me. I can't trust even my Captain to act with decorum." With that the General turned to leave the tented area with Mercury following close behind. Yui pushed over a small table in anger as his commander walked away.

Mercury followed the General in silence, what was going to happen now? It was nice of him to save her from the Captain but if he was going to take her to his tent and do the same… No, the General was different. He showed a level of compassion that was far over anyone else in camp. The General directed Mercury to enter the tent first, Mercury looked around. It was much nicer than the Captains. The first room held a desk, and the ground was covered in a nice carpet, there was a fireplace in the corner. Farther back there was a door that clearly lead to the bed. Right after the General walked in, the tent seemed a little low for him. Why stay in a tent that he could barely fit in? "Did he hurt you?" the General asked concern showing despite the mask. Mercury shook her head no; she wouldn't have let him harm her anyways. "You can speak to me; I did hear you scream from inside the tent," the General chuckled sitting down to remove his armor.  
"Sorry, bad habit," Mercury spoke and the General paused at her words. She didn't have an accent like an off-worlder should, her voice was also higher then someone from Jupiter. It sounded sweet and thoughtful, she clearly considered her words before speaking them. Mercury let the cat out of the bag but calling out for help but it is the first action to take before breaking every bone in the Captains body. In Mercury's opinion, the General should be happy she spoke up.  
"No one on Jupiter has blue hair naturally. It's clear you are not from here. Where are you from?" The General took off his mask to reveal a girl! A female with long, curly brown hair and the most beautifully piercing green eyes Mercury has ever seen on someone. "A hog got your tongue?" the General joked, her voice was so much more calm without the mask on. Mercury jumped realizing she was staring, blue hair was only native to three planets. Neptune was too close to Jupiter and Mercury could be caught in the lie quickly. She can't say the Moon; it would destroy Mars's mission, so the only option she had left was the truth.  
"I'm from Mercury," the General did not see that one coming. The planet closest to the Sun? She has never met someone from Mercury though from the rumors they were all snobs anyways. Still a snob would never willingly submit them to hard labor like Ami has for all this time at camp. The General continued to dismantle her armor. Piece by piece Mercury realized the General stood about a head taller than her. Still Amazonian in height she didn't look as scary with the armor gone. The armor was designed to make the General to look like a man, was it so bad to be a female on this planet? Maybe because everyone here is so rough she wants to present a rough and tumble aura.  
"Far from home indeed. All the workers call you Ami. Is it ok if I call you that?" the General didn't want to just call her girl or 'the one with the blue hair' it seemed rude. Mercury nodded, she couldn't say her given name is Mercury. It would be a dead giveaway that she is a princess.  
"What should I call you?" Mercury asked back getting the General to pause, well that's a question she didn't expect.  
"Out of this room… General. Inside? Makoto will due, no one calls me by my given name it would be nice to hear," the General left into the other room and Mercury had no choice but to follow. They wondered into the bedroom. The bed was large, much better than the small single that the Captain had and worlds differently from the worker's quarters. Mercury mused over the name, Makoto. Foreign to Mercury but still very pretty, still not as breathtaking as her eyes, they don't make anything that green on her planet... "I don't know why Yui had an interest in you, but it's probably because you are not from this world." Well Mercury wasn't about to say it's because she crashed a silver millennium ship, even now the mission was the most important thing to Mercury. "Ami you are now in my protection, Yui will not harm you here. Also, you will accompany me on my missions in case he gets the bright idea of seeking you out again." It was generous of the General to offer her this much protection. It really reminded Mercury of how kind the General is. "You must be tired, we should sleep," Makoto grabbed up some blankets and made a little pad to sleep on."Sorry I can't share the bed with someone who isn't my partner..." she trailed off like the blue haired beauty wouldn't understand. Mercury actually couldn't be happier. Finally, someone who has the same rules as her family inflicts on her.  
"I can't either so it's fine," Mercury moved to get on the floor but the General stopped her pointing to the bed.  
"No, the bed is yours; I am a gentleman," Makoto chuckled curling up in the blankets she laid down. Mercury blinked several times. Let the slave take the bed as the General takes the floor? Is this how all Jonovian's are? This is so different then the loud crude image painted by her home planet. Maybe she would ponder this as she slept.

* * *

Makoto has never been so surprised by someone as Ami has done for her. The girl has so much skills it was impossible to count. It's already been a week and anything the General throws at the off-worlder Ami picks up with ease. Makoto knew her language wasn't easy, but Ami could now read and speak her native language with ease. Ami could ride a horse like some of her best men. Her fighting style was unique but effective and really made Makoto think about how she could train her troops to be better. Day in and day out Ami found a way to impress Makoto, at night they would talk till they couldn't keep their eyes open. Makoto actually got Ami her own bed, something Makoto had added to her room after their first night. The connection the two had confused the troops at first. That was until Ami started to help train the men and they were in love. Why was this girl not helping the command before? Some slowly became more loyal to Ami then the General. Something that Ami loved to remind the General of any chance she gets. Ami also helped organize the food in a way where the workers got to eat more and get more rest something that made them feel less like slaves and more like active contributors to the camp. Ami was also surprised by the social structures and loyalty the people of the planet injected into everything they do. Something one might see as outlandish makes perfect sense for their landscape. It was clear all the rumors about this planet being full of barbarians was miss guided and ill informed. "I'm heading out in a few minutes," Makoto spoke over her shoulder to Ami who was at the Generals desk writing a letter for Makoto.  
"Give me a moment, and I can finish this letter about the camps move," Mercury has gotten use to writing Makoto's letters for her, she even matched the Generals handwriting so it was near impossible to tell it wasn't from Makoto directly.  
"I forgot about that letter," Makoto shook her head at her own forgetfulness before she put on her armor. It was hard to explain how a week before Makoto thought Ami was a spy. Now Makoto considers Ami more useful than her sword... and that's saying something. The trust she has injected into Ami was unmeasurable.  
"That's why I'm writing it," Ami called out chuckling slightly, "here it is, just stamp it and you are good to go." Mercury finally found a balance between the strange new land of Jupiter with her normal life on the Moon. Writing letters Mercury can do, killing animals for the troops to eat for dinner? Not really her thing but it's a large part of life in the dense woods.  
"Thanks," Makoto smiled looking down at the paper quickly pulling the stamp seal from around her neck and marking her crest on the page making it official. Placing the stamp back around her neck Makoto paused looking at Ami in thought.  
"Ami... how much languages do you speak?" It was a question on the Generals mind since they met. If the girl from Mercury could catch on to her language so quickly what else did she know?  
"I know the languages from Mercury, Mars, the Moon, a little of Neptune's language and of course now from Jupiter. Though I will say Mars is the hardest since each tribe kinda... alters the words," it was so annoying that there was five different ways to ask for tea but the princess only spoke to Mars in that language so it made things easy. The General was surprised, what is she a robot?!  
"Can you... teach me some of the Lunar language?" It was well known that the Moon was trying to unite the planets. Makoto wasn't against the idea, but she still needed to be convinced her planet was stable politically before any princess could leave the planet. Mercury paused there wouldn't be any harm in the General knowing some words. It shouldn't affect Mars's mission, right?  
"Of course I can. Now let's get going before your troops make you do extra pushups for being late," Mercury shooed the General out of the tent. Makoto quickly put on her helmet with a smile, Ami always kept her on task. Stepping out there was already one of the General's soldiers waiting outside. Makoto handed over the letter making sure it would be sent off by horse to the palace.  
"This will be our last day of training in the forest. Make sure everyone in the camp knows to pack up. We will leave tomorrow at day break," the Generals words were official and the soldiers saluted then leaving to complete the task. This change of camp interested Mercury. Maybe she could finally find out where on this planet she was... Mercury almost wished she could stay and watch the camp get deconstructed, it fascinated her deeply but she knew staying by the General's side made Makoto happy. "Tonight will be another feast," the General smiled to Ami though Mercury couldn't see it through the mask."The last night at camp always demands a feast," the General got on her horse as Mercury nodded getting on her own horse to follow Makoto out into the forest where the troops were already prepping for their training. The General clearly liked her feasts. Mercury was just happy they had zero similarity to a ball, those stuffy events where she had to look like a prefect princess at all time.

* * *

"Haruo!" the Generals voice called out as they rode up to the training field there was a new Captain Mercury has never met before. Haruo was sitting on his own horse and smiled when he saw the General ride up.  
"Old friend why must you wear all of that armor," he couldn't help but tease the General, his eyes falling to Mercury and his eye caught the collar on her neck.  
"Rules..." Makoto shrugged knowing that someone would tell on her if she took it off. At least she could be without in her tent.  
"Oh come on, you break rules for breakfast. No one will mind here," Haruo taunted the General. Makoto paused looking over to Ami for some sort of support.  
"I have no one to tell either way General," it was the truth but Mercury didn't even know it was a rule to start with. With a sigh Makoto removed her helmet shaking her hair as it was set free.  
"Much better now are you going to tell me who this girl is beside you?" The blue hair had Haruo questioning her history.  
"Ami rides beside me, she is in my care. Ami this is Haruo one of the top Captains in the army and a childhood friend," the two nodded to each other though Haruo questioned the General's choice of words. "Now let's show these troops how to win a battle," the General called out in glee as her two friends shot each other looks before joining her in the training lesson.  
"And then! As if that wasn't enough to get her court marshaled, she had the gull to say it wasn't her fault," Haruo was delighting Ami with stories of their past adventures as the three rode back to camp on their horses.  
"It wasn't my fault," Makoto spoke squarely placing her helmet on her head before they got too close to camp. Haruo gave the General a look before Makoto tilted her head to the side, "ok so it was slightly my fault but the King didn't need to know that." It was clear the two had a brother sister bond that was strong. Mercury didn't have siblings, or even someone who she connected to like Makoto did with Haruo. The closest person Mercury has in her life was the other scouts. Time on her home planet was spent in solitude.  
"Did you have any close calls like that Ami?" Haruo asked lightheartedly over to the other girl. "Oh well, I guess you could never meet the King," Ami looked over to the man with a blank stare. Haruo was referring to Mercury's station marked by her collar. Did he really see it as a mark of servitude? It sent a silence in the air that even the General couldn't ignore, why did he have to go there?  
"Looks like we are at the camp," Mercury chose to not answer his question. There was no real point, he already knew the answer. It was the first moment in a week that she felt out of place. The bitter reminder that these are not her people, she has no reason to be here. "I will ride on ahead and prep for the feast," Ami didn't wait for approval allowing her horse to speed up away from the two old friends.  
"Haruo why did you go and say that?" The General could tell Ami was hurt by his words.  
"Makoto you are the princess of this planet. Don't go befriending slaves," Haruo finally got to say what he thought the second he saw the blue haired girl. Makoto instantly stopped her horse,  
"I told you to not bring up my royal ranking unless we are in the palace. I expect you to hold that promise even when we are in private," Makoto's words were sharp and to the point. "Ami is different," the General mumbled using loose terms to describe her companion. Makoto hated being reminded of her royal status. Yes, she was the princess of Jupiter, the only child and expected to rule but she had a job and while she worked there was nothing that made her skin crawl more then be reminded of her princess status. Haruo nodded noticing he went too far. She was always so sensitive about being the future Queen. It has always been a heavy weight on her shoulders. The two continued to ride, "anyways Ami is different," Makoto has never trusted someone so quickly as she has with Ami.  
"Different or not she wears a worker collar Makoto. Remember that the noblemen aren't as inclusive as you can be," he loves how Makoto's heart is so open to all. He knows anyone loyal has room in her house but this Ami girl was a red flag and this wasn't a time for any flags. The General nodded knowing exactly what he meant. The two got into camp and dismounted their horses.  
"Make sure Captain Haruo has a tent for the night," the soldier nodded but Haruo stopped the General from leaving.  
"I actually only came here to talk to you about…" he hinted that it was about Ami. "I'm riding on to the palace," the General nodded. "Keep your heart and mind safe my friend," Haruo shook the Generals hand mounting his horse and ridding off into the forest. Makoto sighed walking off to her own tent, had news spread that much of Ami? Maybe Captain Yui said something to send a bad image of the General. Makoto had to do something about this. Taking off her helmet she saw Ami reading over some notes from the camp signing off on the perpetrations to pack up camp the next day break. Makoto started to say sorry but Mercury held up her hand showing the General her words were in vein.  
"I have no rights. No need to apologize for his honesty," it was staggering how well this girl knew her position. Makoto's eyebrows creased together unwilling to leave this conversation at that. Makoto walked up pulling the pen from Ami's hand making the blue haired girl look up to the General.  
"I told you that you have my protection. That means you have rights. I want you by my side, I need you by my side. Now stand up," Mercury looked into Makoto's beautiful green eyes. There was something there the genius never saw before. It was that glimmer that made Mercury rise from the chair. The idea that the General needed her as much as Mercury needed Makoto's protection warmed her heart and maybe her cheeks a little. Makoto took off her gloves and suddenly acted shy as she brushed Ami's soft hair back and took off the collar from the girl's neck. Mercury was shocked, she was free? No, the General just said she needed Mercury by her side. "I want you to be my equal in all others eyes other than my own," as equal as you can be for a princess and a girl from another planet. Mercury couldn't help it, she hugged the General making Makoto stagger back slightly at the unexpected contact. Ami knew Makoto was a great person and a compassionate General but taking that collar off was something even some of her dearest friends might not do for another person. Removing rank is a big deal for people on Mercury where rank is a strict birth right. "You will have to work as my secretary to keep you under my protection though," Makoto added making sure Ami didn't just run away. Mercury looked up to Makoto her eyes brimming with joy, how could Makoto become more wonderful?  
"I will happily take on that role," Mercury pretty much did that work anyways so there wasn't much of a change. Which made Mercury happy, she didn't want things to change between them.  
"Now let's go feast," Makoto was happy she could lift Ami's spirits and Haruo was right, noblemen would see her as a slave with the collar on. Now she will be seen as an ally from another planet. Something the royal family might need in the future.  
"Your helmet!" Mercury called after the General. Makoto turned back with a playful smile,  
"Haruo was right. I like to break the rules sometimes..." her green eyes in combination with her smile made Mercury's heart skip a beat. It was wonderful to see the General so happy. The two walked down to the camps center, dusk had fallen on the trees and it was odd for Mercury to sit in the commands seating as the troops and workers drank with gusto. Mercury saw her friend Molly who just bowed to Mercury and suddenly she remembered her collar is gone. Mercury could leave now, find a way to complete her mission. Looking over to the General Ami's heart sank at the thought. Makoto was smiling down to her command, holding her own glass of beer enjoying the party. No, it would destroy ties with Jupiter's government if Mercury abused the trust Makoto put in her. After all Mercury really enjoyed Makoto's company...

The troops danced around the fire, all delighted with their last wave of training. Before long the entertainment started, instead of singers it was dancers. The announcer said they would do a traditional dance and quickly a group of girls in skimpy clothing came up on stage to roaring applause. The girls on the stage moved slowly dancing to the beat of the drum it's melodic nature made the dance very sensual. So this was a traditional dance for planet Jupiter? Mercury's planet doesn't have anything like it. Mercury was so amazed that this planet can be so militarized but still have so much culture. Mercury turned to the General and smiled getting the other girls attention, "can you do this dance? Would you do it for me some day?" Mercury doesn't know what she was asking, this dance is rooted in some deep traditions, could Makoto do the dance? Yes. Should she do it in front of Ami? Probably not. Still Ami wasn't looking away and her naive question wasn't one Makoto could dodge.  
"Someday I will do the dance for you," she kept her voice low so the other Captains couldn't hear. It did the trick because Ami's attention was back to the dancers that were just finishing up. Makoto wishes she had her mask on, at least the darkness of the night was hiding her blush, or she could just blame it on the beer. The two girls looked on to the dancers and clapped when the show was over Makoto's eyes sliding over to look at Ami who was so actively engaged with the feast. Mercury looked over but Makoto's head whipped back forward taking a big drink of her beer. It was deep into the night when the troops and workers made their way into their tents. Mercury had the Generals arm around her shoulder guiding her back to their tent. "Ami why is there two of you?" Makoto reached out to Ami but missed by a mile.  
"You drank too much," she couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. Mars would get like this when she had too much wine. At least Venus was the one to help the fiery princess to her room like Mercury was currently helping Makoto.  
"No such thing!" Makoto announced as Mercury guided her into the tent. The General unceremoniously flopped on the bed. Mercury started to take off Makoto's armor removing the chest plate allowing the General to totally lean back in bed. Mercury made slow work of the armor, it was like peeling back the layers to reveal the wonderful, kind and loyal human beneath. Sitting the armor off to the side Ami moved to the table and poured Makoto a glass of water.  
"Drink then sleep," Makoto tried to push Ami's water glass away until she saw Mercury's concerned face.  
"Ok ok fine doctor," rolling up the General gulped down the water before flopping back into her bed smothering herself in the pillows.  
"Good General, now get some sleep," Mercury made her way to her own bed not far away. Hopefully, everyone was getting to sleep so they could move the camp to a new location the next morning.

* * *

Mercury was sharply woken by the sound of a horse right outside her tent. It was already daylight, she jumped out of bed to see the General was already awake, it made Mercury dress quickly and prepare for the day. Even stepping out of the bedroom she saw most of Makoto's personal items were packed up ready to travel. "Ah so now you wake," Makoto walked back into the tent, her helmet was off and Ami took great pleasure in seeing those green eyes. "The one person who didn't drink slept in," Makoto couldn't help but pick on the shorter girl. Ami brushed her hair back it was already to her shoulders, the curly waves were getting harder to control. "Here let me help," the General moved up behind Mercury pulling half of her hair back and tying it. Ami looked back to Makoto with a smile,  
"thanks that will help a lot." Going over to the desk Mercury made sure all the official documents were locked for safe keeping before someone could come in and search the room for information. "What is the plan for the day?" Mercury realized the General was still standing in the same place that twinkle in her eyes alive and well.  
"Most of the camp is already packed up and on the road. Just a few tents left," Makoto directed Mercury to follow her outside and it was amazing how blank the space looked with all the tents down. "We will ride on ahead while the rest of the troops finish here. It's best I'm with the men when they set up camp," the General flagged down a guard to have the horses brought around. Mercury saw the horses and a few guards also on horses ready to ride with them. It was going to be a long day on a horse… Mercury was thanking the heavens daily for her foresight to study equestrian riding as a young princess. It was proving useful in this slower passed planet. Mercury actually liked it on Jupiter a lot, on her planet it was transfer units and personal space ships. Everything was so boxy, so concrete. Here you couldn't hide from nature; it wrapped you in its beauty without hesitation. "You ok?" Mercury's attention was pulled from her thoughts over to Makoto. They were already a few hours into their ride. The guards were far enough ahead and far enough back to stay out of ear shot.  
"Yes just thinking about how beautiful this planet is," trees for as far as the eyes can see, nothing was this grand on her planet were space was valued. The General hummed agreeing to her friend's words. Ami's fresh set of eyes always made Makoto remember that on other worlds life was much different.  
"What is Mercury like?" Makoto knew it was small but, it can't be that small…  
"Advanced, I haven't been away from a computer this long in my life! I don't even know how long I've been here," sadly it was the truth. Mercury was one of the brightest minds in the solar system but without her technology it wasn't much use. It was certainly humbling and made her in awe of Makoto.  
"I would say it's been about a month," Makoto tried to think back to before Ami showed up in her camp. It felt like years ago, Mercury on the other hand sat up straight. That meant the palace now knew Mercury was missing. Could they send a search party? Would that effect the government on the planet?  
"How turbulent is your government?" Well if that question didn't come out of left field. The General was taken back by Ami's words. It was an easy question and a hard answer one Makoto never found comfort in.  
"The King and Queen are strong and rule well. The citizens adore them and their princess but this is the first time a royal family has held the whole planet in unity." There were enough advancements that the whole planet could talk at once to an overall power and it was the only way her planet could ever be united under one banner. "The noblemen hold a lot of the power but the King and Queen have the final say," a democratic society was the only option for a planet this size.  
"Sounds like keeping the noblemen happy is more important than respecting the royal family," it was the opposite for Mercury. Her family has ruled for so long their word was final and there were only specialists who could counsel the King and Queen. The idea of having noblemen was good but Mercury wondered if they were voted into power or born into the title.  
"Yes, keeping them happy is certainly the top priority. Though they need the King and Queen to promote unity so it is a fair trade," it was balanced, but in a way, that with one slight shift the whole system could topple over.  
"I don't think that's good at all." Mercury was so blunt the General was confused, it wasn't a matter of good or bad it worked and it's the only thing that has worked. "Don't get me wrong it's best to have people from many different walks of life using their voice to make a good life for their people. I just feel the noblemen need to be voted into power, all the better if the King and Queen made it so. It would send out the message that only this royal family listened to all the people." Makoto thought on Ami's words, she knew what Ami meant. Money. The noblemen are only noble because of the profits they turn. If the noblemen were voted into power, they would make choices for the people and not their own selfish gains.  
"Ami you are very smart," Makoto couldn't help but say playing with the horse's reins in her hands. Mercury couldn't help but laugh,  
"The genius of the solar system sits before you!" Mercury had to laugh at the title given to her by many. Maybe she didn't need technology to show her wit. The two chuckled and continued to talk for most of the ride. Just the two of them talking freely all day was so nice, it centered Ami. Made her feel at home back on the Moon talking to the other princesses about life. Though Makoto had a new way to look at the world that interested Mercury greatly. It was night fall before Ami started to see water on the horizon. The glow from the Moon bounced off the water sending freckles of light in the trees. Just seeing water put Mercury at ease, it was also wonderful to see the new camp wasn't far for the water's edge. Jumping off their horses they could tell most of the camp was up already. "I will go speak to one of the Captains about how much they have left to do," Mercury called out walking deeper into the camp looking for the man in charge. The General smiled, good, that's one less thing Makoto had to do. Makoto, on the other hand, went to her troops asking after their journey and what was left to work on. It was another few hours before Makoto saw Ami again. She was talking with one of the Captains; his attention was hanging on every word she spoke. Mercury looked up to the General and bowed with the Captain at Makoto's arrival.  
"Ami has out done herself; I see the camp working at a higher efficiency with these changes," the Captain was happy, fewer guards on duty meant more people to train. They could get these troops trained with the water in half the time originally planned. Makoto looked over to Ami who shrugged at the Captain's words, it wasn't much really.  
"Let's call it a night and give the workers a good rest before things finish tomorrow." The Captain bowed again informing the troops of the plans. "If you keep this up, I will have to promote you… again," Mercury chuckled at the General's words. Mercury wanted to playfully hit the Generals arm but knew out in front of the soldiers it wasn't appropriate.  
"Promote me all you want just don't make me wear that Captains uniform. I don't look good in green," Mercury joked walking away from the table.  
"Hey, I designed those informs myself!" Called the General in fake disgust over Mercury's words. Ami laughed saying she should have known from how they look. The two continued to banter back and forth with ease. Far away on the Moon another conversation was being spoken.

* * *

"It's official Queen. Princess Mercury hasn't stepped a foot on Neptune and was last seen passing my home planet," it was Venus, Mars was right by her side worry had the princess tense. Selena sighed, no contact from Mercury's ship was foreboding but she had hopes that Mercury didn't want to send a message until the mission was complete. Now from the sounds of it, the mission never started.  
"I would like to start a rescue mission tomorrow if you will allow it Queen," Selena's eyes fell to Mars; her heist to find the missing princess was alive in her eyes. Mars knew Mercury, the girl couldn't function too long without a computer nearby. If she is adrift in space at least she could make the ship function enough for survival. If she crashed on a planet Mars knew Mercury would be like oil to water in a new place.  
"No Mars you have your own mission to Jupiter that can't be delayed. Mercury's safety is important but I will send out a few ships to start a rescue mission. As of now I need to you to prep for being a diplomat, not a first responder," Mars clenched her fists slightly but bowed low at her Queens request. Mars knew she could find Mercury and be back on the Moon before her mission to Jupiter even started. "Venus can you please organize a fleet of ships to start a search party? Keep it secure, last thing we need is Mercury's government accusing us of losing their princess on purpose," the scouts bowed and turned to leave. Venus could tell Mars was unhappy with the Queens answer but she couldn't go against the command.  
"They will find her Mars," it was all Venus could think to say to her fellow princess. Mars nodded, still bitter about the choices being made.  
"They had better find her because if I get word Mercury still isn't found by the time my mission to Jupiter is over I'm not coming home till she is found," with that Mars sharply turned down the hall leaving Venus behind to sigh over Mars's rash choices.

* * *

Mercury sighed in delight, a morning swim, this is what she has been missing. The comfort of having her element flowing along her skin was a feeling she almost forgot. Ami was only given powers after becoming a scout and it was amazing how in tune she got with her new skills and so quickly. It was worth waking up before first light to enjoy some time alone before she would swim back to shore and into camp for breakfast. When Mercury walked back inside the camp she looked around for Makoto, the General was certainly awake by now. Once inside she saw Makoto informing the troops what water training meant and how the last week of training might be the hardest. Last week? Mercury didn't know they were making camp for such a short amount of time. The General spotted Ami and sighed, she was worried something happened to her secretary. "We are meeting a mile up shore from here. Go grab your gear, and Captain Joisen will start you on the basics," the troops bowed before walking over to their gear some already starting out of the camp to the water's edge.  
"Where are we going after this?" Mercury asked coming up to the General still drying off her hair.  
"The palace in the capital city. I have official business in the castle and will be given a whole new set of troops to train. Were you off swimming?" It confused Makoto greatly that Ami would run off only to go jump in the lake. Palace? Mercury never expected them to go to the palace. Maybe she would meet the princess before Mars, how funny that would be.  
"Nothing like a morning swim General," Ami cooed as the two walked into Makoto's tent. "If it's water training how are you going to train the troops in that?" Mercury poked Makoto's chest plate of armor for humor,  
"I'm not touching the water. You on the other hand…" Makoto secretly wanted to see Ami in a bathing suit but she had to wear the military issued suit which covered everything up. The General handed Mercury the suit making Mercury's eyebrow raise.  
"This will certainly slow me down," who wears long sleeves in water? This was topping the list of the most archaic things that Jupiter's people do.  
"What, would you rather be, nude?" The General wished she didn't say it right after it was said. Makoto can't be thinking about her friend swimming naked, it just wasn't appropriate.  
"Skinny dipping is liberating thank you very much. I will go change," Mercury blushed leaving into the bedroom to take off her layers of cloths and put on the overdone bathing suit under her uniform. The way the General was talking it almost sounded like flirting. Mercury was certainly use to her court making a pass at her. Everyone wants to date a princess. Makoto was different, they were so close and Mercury wasn't opposed to the idea of Makoto making such advances. Funny, if Mars tried Mercury would tell her to stop instantly, something about Makoto in particular gave the General a pass. Mercury knew she would need to ponder on this more later but now they needed to go train the troops.

Once Makoto and Mercury got out to the waterside the troops were already burnt out. Who knew swimming would take this much energy? Swimming laps from one end of the lake to another shouldn't be considered a warm up. Now they were all hiking up a hillside that had a cliff that a person could easily jump into the water. It was the courage test they all heard about. They could jump from the 200-meter location or show their courage and plunge from the 500-meter cliff top. One way or another they had to jump. Mercury was delighted, it looked like the highest dive in the pool at home. She started to walk up the highest cliff and noticed no one was following her. "No one is going to jump from the top?" Her words shocked the troops; she was so fearless. Certainly, was worthy of all the respect she gathered in a short amount of time.  
"How about you jump and show these troops how it's done," the General called out to her secretary fighting a laugh with all her might. It was clear Ami felt at home in the water, diving from the top of the cliff took courage and certainly some knowledge about how to hit the water. Makoto might have learned that lesson the hard way… Mercury nodded and made her way to the top the troops ohh'ed and ahh'ed over the General's assistant's willingness to jump off the top. Mercury got to the top waved down to the troops before stepping to the edge and closing her eyes. Makoto saw Ami jump with precision, her eyes followed the blue haired girl as she did three perfect turns in air before making contact with the water. Makoto blinked, wow that was... wow. The troops cheered down to Ami, their respect for the girl grew tenfold. "Anyone else wants to follow up after that?" Makoto smirked as the troops now became very shy. It wasn't too long before Mercury came back up and started to talk to the troops about the safest way to hit water from heights. Even the General learned something and after a few minutes a lot more of the soldiers were willing to jump in. Some even successfully jumped off the cliff top, they didn't have the same grace and they might of screamed in terror the whole way down but they still showed courage. After all the troops jumped off the cliffs it as back down to the lakes shore for more training.  
"I didn't know you could dive like that," the General spoke to Ami while the Captain was working with the men.  
"I'm from the water planet," Ami winked playfully before walking over to her cloths getting dressed again. Thank goodness this helmet can help Makoto hide her emotions, she has never blushed like this and certainly never from what another female said. Maybe staring at Ami as she put on her uniform wasn't helping. After Mercury got dressed she walked up to the Captain who was making sure the men could handle swimming out to the center of the lake, resting and then swimming back. All the troops were already drained this wasn't an easy job. It was one of the larger soldiers turn, he didn't like water much to start with and by the time he swam out to the center he was done for. Mercury and the Captain looked on with worry as the man's head fell below the water.  
"He isn't going to make it," Mercury shouted as she sprinted off the dock and dove in the water to save him. Makoto grunted, her armor would make her sink instantly.  
"She is too small to save someone like him. We will need to go after her," the Captain moved to direct two of the troops to help but the General stopped them. Her eyes locked on Ami who already made it to the drowning man. Diving deep she noticed his body was caught on a branch under the water. Pulling dramatically, it suddenly broke scratching her arm but releasing the man. He gasped for air as they both came to the surface. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she started to use the water as her asset pushing him along making his rescue much easier. The Captain was startled by Ami's success as the troops rushed up to help the two out of the water. Makoto wasn't too far wrapping Ami in her armors cape. Her eyes falling on the cut on the Ami's arm. "Let the last soldiers run the drill and then we will stop here." The Captain nodded at his General's words and Makoto picked Ami up bridal style carrying her over to the waiting horse. Mercury blushed red; she doesn't deserve this attention. "Go back to camp and clean up. I won't be far behind you," Makoto let her hand linger on Ami's showing concern. Mercury nodded and directed the horse to ride off in the direction of camp. Makoto watched as Ami rode off, there was a tightness in her throat at the idea of Ami not making it out of the water alive. It really did shake the General to her boots. When Haruo told Makoto to keep her heart and mind safe she now knew what he meant. Sadly, it was already too late, Makoto has already fallen hard for the blue haired off-worlder.

* * *

"No word?" Mars was sitting in Venus's room looking out the window not even turning to see the leader of the scouts enter.  
"The asteroid belt isn't an easy place to search Mars," it was like the fiery princess expected things to happen overnight.  
"I know. I know, she must be out there it's hard to sit and wait. I leave for my mission this afternoon. I just wanted something to get my hopes up," Mercury was Mars's first friend on the Moon. The two were close and no true friend would let the other die out in space.  
"They haven't found any ship wreckage. That's the best news I can give you." At least it was something. "Now get over this sour mood so you don't crash in the asteroid belt," Venus hit Mars on the shoulder, this girl can be so moody.  
"Just watch I will come back with Mercury and Jupiter joining the cause," Rei's wicked smile clearly read 'try to beat that Venus' and all the blond could do was shake her head rolling her eyes at the scout in front of her. Only Mars would find joy in showing off in that fashion.

The General rode into the camp and jumping off her horse. "Is Ami in the infirmary?" She asked the guard who took her horse.  
"She just left and is now in your tent General," Makoto nodded walking up to her tent closing the door firmly behind her taking off the last of her gear. Finally making it into the bedroom, she froze in place when she spotted Ami. The girl turned to the General, she was wearing a dress. Probably the only gown Makoto had half the mind to bring with her on this whole mission. It was long bunching up at Mercury's feet but the girl wore it so well. She looked like royalty standing there looking at Makoto with remorse.  
"I'm sorry it's all I could find to wear," all her cloths were wet from the lake and Mercury wasn't about to put on any armor…  
"You lied to me," the General had to bring her hand up to her mouth to hide her beaming smile. Mercury instantly looked shocked, the blue haired girl has never lied a day in her life… unless ordered to do so. "You look breathtaking in green," Makoto stepped around Mercury to see the girl from all angles. Being on show like this made Mercury blush. "Does your arm hurt?" Makoto raised Ami's arm with so much care, Mercury could burst right then and there.  
"Stings a little but it will recover fast. Maybe we should get something to eat," Ami stepped for the door but Makoto held onto Mercury's hurt arm.  
"Wait there is something I want to talk to you about," the gleam in Makoto's eyes flickered with so much emotion. Mercury couldn't help it, her heart started to beat faster and faster in suspense. "You should know how I fe…" the guard at the door called into the tent and it silenced the General quickly. Moving away from Ami Makoto walked into the open living area of her tent.  
"All the troops are back and dinner is ready," Makoto nodded thanking her guard for the information even if the timing was totally off. Walking back into the bedroom noticing Ami was still frozen in place.  
"Let's go eat," this isn't what she had planned but to be honest she didn't put much planning into it. How does a person tell another that they are in love… It rattled Makoto's mind as they left the tent for dinner. Eyes turning at the sight of Mercury in a dress looking regal and dignified. There had to be something the General could do to display her feelings to Ami. Instantly Makoto smiled right after taking a bite of her food.  
"Are you ok?" It was weird to see Makoto go from so silent to smiling like an idiot.  
"Never been better," Makoto knew exactly what to do and could break from her spell to talk with the other Captains at her table. Makoto seemed really up beat after getting her food and Mercury noticed her eyes would fall on Mercury a lot more than normal. It was the dress, why did she have to go borrowing it without asking? It was also too big on her, but all the things Mercury was nitpicking over were the things Makoto found enduring. The two walked back to their tent after chatting with the troops. Mercury always asked for the soldier's opinion about their training and answer any questions they might have. Of course, tonight the troops patting her on the shoulder for saving that man's life. It took a while for Makoto to pull Ami away from all of her adoring fans to head back to the tent. "And then I told him you can't shout 'fire in the hole' if there isn't going to be an explosion." The General was recounting her own training days when she was young.

"Mixing those two elements together will make an explosion," Mercury couldn't remember a time where she wasn't laughing from a guard's stories or Makoto recounting her own past. This moment wasn't much different as Ami covered her mouth as Makoto nodded showing with her arms the level of explosion that went off during her training. "Many eyebrows were lost that day," Makoto joked as the two settled into the room. Mercury pushed her hair back sitting down at the desk to write the letters for the evening. Makoto walked behind Ami's chair and loosely braided Ami's hair back. "You will need to learn how to take care of your hair now that it's long," Mercury blushed loving the feeling of Makoto's hand running through her hair. Mercury said nothing, when she goes back to the Moon she would have to cut it off. The reminder that this wasn't home made her heart sink and Makoto could tell the change in mood. "I have a surprise for you," Makoto's voice was low and when Mercury looked up to the General their faces were just inches away. Grabbing Ami's hand Makoto lead her back into the bedroom where Makoto directed Mercury to sit on the edge of the bed. "Since you saved someone's life today I will reward you with the traditional dance," Mercury had quite forgotten about Makoto's promise to do the tribal dance the girls did at the last feast. Mercury's eyes opened wide as Makoto took off her shirt slowly reducing the General to her bra and pants, ah was the lack of clothing a prerequisite for the dance or was Makoto just being a tease? Mercury's hand covered her mouth trying to hide her blooming grin. This shouldn't make Ami so bloody happy. After containing herself Ami got a touch bashful, it got Makoto to smile her green eyes lighting up with joy. Makoto started to dance and Ami tried to not fidget. It was amazing that Makoto knew every step all the while keeping perfect eye contact. Ami needed to learn a few things, for starters learn how to sit still. Mercury had to plant her arms at her sides hoping Makoto doesn't see her clinched fists fighting her body reaction to this dance. Those beautiful green eyes made Mercury shiver. Clearly the smaller girl forgot everything about this dance because it was like seeing it all for the first time, the sway of Makoto's hips, the slight tapping of her foot that kept tempo. Mercury's palms were getting sweaty and with every movement Makoto made, Ami's eyes followed. 'She is gorgeous,' Mercury's mind kept repeating, this dance was pulling something out of the Princess she didn't know she had. By this time Ami was shivering at the sight of Makoto's body flexing, that beautiful tan skin, her limitless curves. Ami wanted to memorize it all but her blue eyes met green and Ami realized Makoto already knew. You don't get this kind of reaction out of someone unless they are in love. There is no way Mercury could run away from this moment, from these feelings. It was more than just admitting she liked Makoto, it was admitting she had quickly scooped up every drop of affection she ever owned and gave it hand over fist to the General. All that hard rigger, proper attitude and rule following Mercury practiced religiously as a child just crumbled to dust when presented with someone that Mercury could love with all her heart. Oh, and that person was right here, dancing in front of her, smiling so sweetly, her green eyes strong and supportive. Mercury couldn't stop her heart from thumping so loud she was sure they could hear it the next tent over. The silence in the room only allowed Mercury to focus all her attention to Makoto and those strong green eyes. Out of all the days Mercury has lived, all the men who have tried to light the fire of romance in her nothing came close to this. This was no fire; it's a blaze burning through every last inch of Ami's hesitation... She could feel Makoto but they weren't touching, like the General's spirit was fusing with Mercury's in such a way that was irreversible. Mercury was so in love with this woman it hurt her senses. Mercury forced her feelings off for so long. It was like Makoto was flipping all of Mercury's switches she didn't even know she kept dormant. The dance slowly ended but Mercury's heart was still racing, Makoto's spell kept her planted on the edge of the bed. Makoto saw it all, Ami's undoubtable reaction to the dance, that burst of feeling that Ami could barely keep in her small body. Makoto stepped up to Ami calling her name a few times before Mercury looked up her body still vibrating with her reaction, a single tear falling down her cheek. Instantly Makoto moved to comfort the girl, crying wasn't on the to do list. "It's ok… Ami it's ok," Makoto tucked Ami's head into the crux of her neck. The buttoned up Mercury was unraveling and it was so painless it made her cry.  
"I'm so sorry," Mercury let out with her breath, of course she would apologize in a moment like this. Sorry for what? Sorry for falling in love, sorry for showing that affection? Sorry for once in her life being totally unable to hide her deepest emotions?  
"I'm not sorry at all," Makoto softly touched Mercury's cheek the heat from their skin touching was addicting. Mercury's eyes shot up to Makoto's with haste, not sorry? Damn this woman was five hundred times stronger then Mercury could ever dream. Shyly looking into Makoto's eyes Mercury found relief and deep love. It was impossible to unsee, and the longer Ami looked the more she felt it to be true. Makoto leaned in and kissed her, it was soft, kind, and gentle. Almost like physical contact might break the spell, instead it seemed to amplify Mercury's feelings, her body temperature shooting up instantly. Mercury didn't know up from down but she has never felt more alive then what this kiss held. Goodness knows she has never kissed anyone before. She wasn't even aloud to so much as touch anyone without being married. Rules be damned, Makoto has lips like rose peddles, it was painful to not seek their comfort with her own. When they broke the kiss Mercury looked up already missing the feeling it brought. They were here, this was happening and she shyly pulled Makoto in for another kiss. One soft touch lead to another. This was new territory. This was forbidden territory. Mercury didn't want it to stop but she certainly didn't know how make it start. She lacked experience, even with all the books about love she read nothing correctly defined this deep feeling in her chest and odd mix of freedom and fear.  
"I've never done this before," Mercury hoped that didn't stop Makoto, she didn't want anything to ever stop Makoto.  
"Neither have I," Mercury blushed, of course she hasn't. Just because Makoto's body was leaning over hers, the brown tips of her hair tickling Ami's skin didn't prove the General had more experience. Then Makoto leaned down reclaiming Ami's lips as Mercury's hands held on to the general's cheeks pulling Makoto onto the bed. This was heaven; she didn't crash land on Jupiter, she must have died on her space ship and this is literally heaven. The most beautiful, kind, thoughtful person she has ever met is kissing her. How could this not be a dream? The universe doesn't make people this great, moments this memorable, or love this strong. Makoto's hand traced its way down Mercury's body and that's about when thought softly faded from Ami's mind. The only sense Mercury wanted to use was touch. Mercury's heart rate didn't finally drop till the early morning hours.

Mercury's eyes flickered open sluggishly to the morning light peaking its way in between the folds of the tent. Looking down the memories bubbled to the top of her mind, they were still in bed together, Makoto's arm protectively on Mercury's waist. The genius blushed recounting the slew of feelings Makoto pulled from her last night. Mercury broke about a dozen rules from her home planet and some of them are the most sacred. If her family knew what she got up to last night... Still to see Makoto's hair spread out on her pillow still slumbering was a sight she wouldn't trade for the world. Mercury knew the world wouldn't hold for their afterglow so reluctantly she leaned up to wake the General. "Makoto, wake up we are going to be late," nudging the girl next to her in bed Mercury knew if they didn't leave the tent soon a guard would walk in catching them in a compromised situation. Makoto's eyes slowly flickered open and she smiled when Ami's face leaned over her, such a beautiful thing to wake up to. "We need to get up and train the troops," Mercury repeated speaking of the late hour of the morning. Makoto, on the other hand, pulled the blue haired female closer. Burying her face in the blue locks and sighing in delight.  
"You are right as always," Makoto released Ami wishing they could just stay like that all day, all month, heck a year of this would really make the brunette happy. Mercury hopped out of bed and shuffled around looking for her uniform. Not long after Makoto started a similar task grabbing up her armor.  
"General are you in here?" Mercury pulled the last article of clothing on; her eyes shot over to Makoto who nodded over to Ami before leaving the sleeping area.  
"Yes, I didn't get much sleep. Must of been something I ate last night. Are the troops ready for training?" The guard showed genuine concern in his face. Mercury rolled her eyes, it was just too easy for Makoto to roll a lie off the tip of her tongue like that.  
"They are all out by the water, should I bring the horses around?" The General was never late for training, they only had so much days left of training anyways.  
"Yes, I will be out shortly," the guard bowed before leaving the tent allowing Makoto to come back into the bed room to see the bed made perfectly and Ami cleaning up around the room. Walking over Makoto couldn't help it she pulled the shorter girl close and kissed her without limitation. It was so nice to do express her feelings in a physical way, even if it had to be behind closed doors. Mercury blushed at the General's bold actions. "Ok, now I know last night wasn't a dream," Mercury rolled her eyes, there was over a dozen better ways to find that out.

The next few days were Mercury's favorite of her whole stay on planet Jupiter. Water training by day and sweet kisses by night. It really made the girl sad when the General announced the next day they would pack up and head to the capital city. Mercury clung onto her human pillow that morning extra long. Makoto wouldn't have it tickling the girl out of bed telling her no amount of pouting would delay the inevitable. Makoto didn't want to go to the palace either, it was where her mother and father ruled over everything. It was filled with meetings and lectures and drills stuff that Makoto certainly dreaded. Mercury paused, she needed to tell Makoto more about herself before they made it to the palace. "Makoto I need to tell you something important," the tone Mercury took made Makoto scared of her next words.  
"Don't," Makoto quickly spoke back stopping Mercury in her tracks, "I have a few things I need to tell you but… lets live in this bubble a little longer." Mercury nodded at the General's words. She was right, Mercury needed to let her love for Makoto live in every moment it's aloud.  
"If you wish," Mercury pulled Makoto in for a small kiss and shortly after touching her lips absentmindedly thinking about more kisses before leaving out of the bedroom to do paperwork. Noting the date Mercury knew Mars should arrive any day. Mercury also knew she could find a way to contact the princess once they were in the city. Torn between her love for Makoto and her sailor duty Mercury knew deep down she can't seek out Mars. Mercury needed to be with Makoto as long as possible in cause… this is the only time she will ever be with the General forever.  
"Ready to ride?" Makoto called walking into the living quarters, Mercury jumped realizing she got lost in thought. Quickly she nodded finishing a sentence and allowing Makoto to stamp its approval. "You will love the ride into the capital city. It's beautiful," more like Makoto will love watching Ami enjoy their ride in. It was so nice to have a fresh set of eyes to look at all the same things Makoto grew up around.  
"We should go then," Mercury always liked to see architecture and knowing how their city is built will tell Mercury a lot more about the culture. The two stepped out of the tent, same as before most of the camp was already on its way to the capital. The two quickly got on their horses and started to ride passing the long caravan of troops already marching on the road. Mercury was sure it was going to be another long night of riding.

* * *

"Any luck?" Venus's face was on the screen as Mars sat in her office on the spaceship in orbit of the planet Jupiter.  
"Nothing on the radio. I was sure if Mercury crash landed on the planet she would have somehow gotten the help beacon on. Maybe if my talks with the Princess of Jupiter go well we can start a search on foot," no help beacon was odd. It made Mars worry more than ever before. Did Mercury die in the crash? No, Mars must stay optimistic. That's what Mercury would say always.  
"It's a big planet Mars, maybe she landed on the other side of the planet away from the capital and her signal isn't being detected," Venus at least thought these things through. Mars nodded knowing the leader of the scouts was right. "Are you ready for you consul with the princess?" It was so close, and Venus could tell Mars was nervous.  
"Oh yeah, I got this. Besides barely knowing any of their customs or language I'm sure I can lock in the deal," so Mars might have slacked off on her studies of Jupiter's language but it wasn't an easy language! Even the guide books Mercury had on the language were no help.  
"Well then you have a few days to study up. We can't have these talks fail Mars. You can save Mercury after you talk with Jupiter," there was Venus always on the goal. It was hard for Mars to agree but she knew her order of operations.  
"Don't worry. I had better get back to studying. Talk to you later," Venus waved as Mars turned off the screen. Her leader was right, Jupiter first Mercury second.

* * *

The long ride Mercury was planning fell short. It was shocking just how close they were to the Capital. Mid-day their caravan came up to the outskirts of the capital city. Mercury could see it in the distance, it looked more plant life then city, it made her smile. Even here they built their cities vastly different then Mercury. The Captains broke the troops into groups all planning to head to the military base. Only a few guards went into the inner city with the General and Mercury. It was amazing how they managed to build such tall buildings with layers of tall trees. The didn't fight nature, they played with it creating such huge vine like structures. A bouquet of leaves sprinting from the top each building growing taller just so it can grab the best light. It was weird to see a building without a plant growing on it. "Do you like it?" Makoto couldn't help but ask, Ami's delight was written on her face.  
"It's amazing," she was in awe, the builders in Mercury always boasted the best buildings but Mercury had to beg to differ. This wasn't only marvelous but creative. A pairing the princess found this planet had in abundance. They rode down a back path grand but private and Mercury could tell this wasn't where civilians were allowed to go. The polished green marble was chroming the entrance that Makoto finally stopped at. There waiting was Haruo shaking his head at Makoto's companion. Happy to see the collar removed from the blue haired girls neck.  
"About time you got here, you know it's hard for me to stand in one place at a time," Haruo walked down the stairs quickly to hug his General.  
"The troops needed to be sorted," Makoto turned to the guards directing them to take the two horses to the stables and releasing them from duties. Mercury walked next to Makoto, the palace was so big! "Haruo you have met my secretary Ami," Makoto wanted to make sure and lock in introductions again. Haruo smiled looking over to Makoto before shaking Ami's hand.  
"Secretary? That works great, did you think that up yourself?" Haruo was impressed, that would keep Ami by Makoto's side even in the palace.  
"Haruo Ami is legitimately my secretary. I haven't written a letter in a month…" Haruo chuckled at Makoto's words. The part of being a General that his princess hated and she had someone else do it. Only Makoto could pull of something like that and get away with it. "I need to go get some work done in the castle. Is it ok if you get Ami some cloths that isn't military edition?" Makoto batted her eyelashes calling in a favor to her friend. Haruo sighed, she was keeping her royal title away from Ami and he didn't like it but couldn't deny Makoto her illusions. Plus, Ami really did need some proper cloths if she was going to to take one step into the castle.  
"Fine but I am spending your money," with that Haruo turned to Ami with a smile. "Would you do me the honor of joining me in town while we spend all of Makoto's money?" Mercury looked to Haruo and then over to Makoto.  
"It won't be for long don't worry," Makoto knew the capital was worlds different from the woods the blue haired girl had grown accustom to.  
"It would be nice to wear a dress again," Mercury never thought she would say that finding them such a bother for her whole life.  
"DEAL! Let us away dear Ami and let the General conduct business," Haruo waved as he directed Ami to the market. Makoto, on the other hand, took two steps at a time walking into the entrance.

* * *

"Wonderful to see you princess," the royal guards bowed to their heir to the throne. Makoto signed, nothing has changed since she was home.  
"I am going to change and then seek the consul of the King and Queen," Makoto was already taking off pieces of her armor and handing it to whomever would take it.

"They await your arrival," Makoto frowned at the guard's words, that meant she had to rush and change.

Mercury's head turned every which way she could in visual delight, this market was so alive! "You act like you have never been to a market before," Haruo thought she was almost like a child seeing new things for the first time.

"It is my first time, on this planet anyways," every planet had its own flare. Here everything has so much room, nothing was stacked on top of itself like it was on Mercury.

"I knew it! I knew you were an off worlder. The hair is a dead giveaway! I didn't want to assume last time we met," Mercury raised her eyebrow, didn't want to assume? What a weird character, Haruo pointed to a nice store front,"This place will sell us some high-end gowns," the two wondered into the shop Haruo's mind still processing the fact that Makoto had an off worlder with her, how did Ami become a worker? The clerk noticed the two and frowned. Was this Captain dressing his recruit? She looked small, and the blue hair was bizarre. Mercury looked at the collection of dresses. Nothing she would dare touch, how was she going to find something to please her Mercury sensibilities on Jupiter? Sighing she turned to Haruo.

"This might take a long time Haruo," she then promptly turned to the clerk with a stare. "Let me see your stock or there won't be a sale." The clerks was taken back by her words looked over to Haruo who smirked with glee. This Ami girl can be stern when she needs to be; she started to walk into the back room without the clerk's approval. The woman trailing after her in a panic. It took another hour but Mercury walked out of the back room wearing a beautiful green gown.

"Wow," it was the only word Haruo could get out. They were hiding that dress in the back room? Even more Ami was hiding that body under all those military cloths?! She was hot! More than that her kind of beauty was rare for this planet making her all the more alluring. Clearly Ami knew quality and just from touching a seam Mercury could tell if it was a well-made garment.

"That gentleman is paying," Haruo saluted, his noble task was worth the wait. The clerk directed him to the cash register as a few more boxes with other gowns came from the back.

"You didn't tell me she was royal," the clerk said under her breath. Haruo looked over to Ami who was thanking the workers for their time and energy smiling sweetly as they blushed their thanks. "No one knows high-quality garments that well without coming from money," she added having a weird respect for the blue haired customer. Haruo turned back to the clerk with a smile,

"You are right about one thing. The royal family is picking up the bill," he didn't have enough money for one of those dresses let alone the half dozen Ami was making him buy. The royal family, on the other hand, had a budget for this sort of thing. Still Ami was a worker; he didn't want to be rude to the clerk but Ami being royal? The woman couldn't be any farther off from the target. Haruo requested that the castle picked up the garments, that is the items Ami would allow to stay back. She kept two bags in her hands not letting them go. The clerk watched as Haruo pointed toward a new store and Ami sighed allowing herself to be dragged along.

Makoto lifted the gown as she walked down the flight of stairs. There wasn't much time for her to walk around in some elegant fashion. "Are they busy?" the princess asked halfway down the hall to the greeting room.

"They are ready for you Princess," the guard opened the door and Makoto took a second to catch her breath before walking in.

"There is our General; how are the troops?" It was the King, he hopped out of his chair at the sight of his daughter. The King was a tall man and rather fit from fighting up the ranks to hold the title of King.

"Another wave trained and ready to protect the citizens," always work first for her father. He liked to hear that the military was doing its job. The King nodded with delight.

"We heard about a blue haired girl who joined your troops at the end, what is her name honey?" The King turned to his wife with his question. The King was forgetful and leaned on his wife for small facts.

"Ami dear," Jupiter looked to her mother and then to her father. Someone told them about Ami?! Oh if Haruo told them there will be a beating.

"Yes. Ami is my… secretary," Jupiter made sure to leave out the fact that the blue haired girl is the love of her life. One step at a time.

"Ami! That's the name. We want to meet her. So much wonderful words have been said about her. A true gem to your campaign. An off worlder so I hear." Makoto sighed, thank goodness they only heard good things. Not that there is anything bad to say about Ami. She an angle just shy of wings.

"She has been an asset to my work," Jupiter nodded happy her parents weren't mad that Makoto kept such a close company to someone from another planet.

"Speaking of off worlder. We will be hosting a guest in the palace. Princess Mars, she is a part of the silver alliance. The princess is only here to see you Jupiter. Though I would love to be a fly on the wall in that meeting," the King knew there was pros and cons to Makoto joining their ranks and becoming a scout. In the end, it was their daughters choice; he just hoped she acted in a way to support her planet. Jupiter was surprised, Mars? Jupiter has never met someone from the red planet, thankfully Ami was teaching Jupiter the lunar language so there will be less of a language barrier.

"I won't make any choices without serious consideration of our citizens," her father smiled, he certainly raised a little King.

"Good! Good now when will we meet Ami?" Makoto laughed internally, great, she was old news to everyone. They all just wanted to see the off worlder.

"When she has time, I will certainly make introductions. Is there anything else?" Makoto knew her to do list was a mile long and half of it she would like to get done before Ami gets back from the market.

"Yes of course, go get work for the day done. We will meet with you later," the Queen said knowing the princess still had official General business to get done before the day was done. Jupiter bowed to her parents and left the room. That meeting was surprisingly short but the idea that Ami would have to meet her parents. Now that was a hoop she didn't know how to jump through.

Mercury looked around the palace, they even had trees inside! And they were easily two stories tall! Haruo made sure Mercury got back to the palace. She doesn't know how but was allowed into Makoto's room for paperwork. Walking in Mercury was confused; this was a very nice room for the General of the army. It contained a living room, bed room, study with it's own library, full closet, and goodness knows what else Ami could find. Still she had a job and Mercury looked down at the paperwork in delirium. There is easily four times the amount of work sitting at the castle waiting for the General to get home. It was best to get the work done before Makoto showed up. Mercury blushed, this mission took an odd turn for the Princess. Makoto was everything Mercury ever wanted in a partner but couldn't find anywhere else in the solar system. Still Mercury's heart worried about what would come of their love after she was found on this planet. She didn't want to think of it and let the work on the desk distract her from the thought seeping into her inner thoughts. Mercury heard the door open and the sound of someone flopping on the sofa in the entry way. Moving out of the study Mercury smiled in the doorway as Makoto groaned into the pillow in annoyance. "Tired?" Makoto's head snapped up in surprise a smile gracing her face.

"Ami! They let you in my room? Oh thank the heavens. You look so pretty in that dress! Let me see," So much things to notice so quickly. Mercury smirked moving closer to the General as Makoto sat up proper watching Ami slowly spin clearly wanting the Generals eyes to linger on her.

"I'm just working on paperwork. Are you turning in for the night?" Makoto knew exactly what the girl was asking. Reaching out for Ami's hand Ami stepped closer running her and threw Makoto's hair as Makoto put both of her hands on Ami's waist looking up to see Ami's blue hair drooping down and smile met smile in a small kiss.

"Lets claim this privacy while we have it," Makoto stood quickly starting to kiss down Ami's neck, a sensation Mercury found addicting.

"What will I say when they ask what we're doing alone in your room Makoto?" Mercury knew she wasn't going to tell the guard the truth.

"Working," Makoto mumbled into Mercury's exposed skin. Less talking more romancing was what Makoto wanted capturing Mercury's lips with her own. Mercury inwardly laughed at the General's suggestion. Working? That excuse would only work once, but it looked like Makoto didn't mind and for that reason Mercury didn't let it bother her either.

Mercury forgot the sound of high heels tapping on marble but it rang through the halls with an echo. It was the second day Mercury has been in this beautiful palace. She had more meetings to attend then Makoto, luckily half of them were with the tall General. "There you are," the Captain smiled as Mercury walked up, "we didn't want to start without you," it was one of the Captains Mercury knew from water training the troops. She smiled entering into the room; every face was male. Mercury thought the meeting was going to be rough, a bunch of men not listening to her talk but it was almost the opposite. Maybe it was because their General was a female they really loved hearing what Mercury had to say. It was an hour before the meeting let out, she thinks they were a step closer to having troops located in key places. Now off to the next meeting, was is down the hall past the pine tree or was it to the right straight out to the ivy? It was weird all her directions seriously relied on what was growing inside the palace. Mercury walked down the hall and saw two guards standing outside of a room they looked at her and started to mumble something. She was kind of use to this, the blue hair always flagged her as a stranger. "Ami," Mercury turned at the mention of her name. A name she was so use to know it was weird to think someone would call her different.

"Can I help you with anything?" a sweet smile can go far and Mercury knew best to flash a smile at all guards.

"Someone would like to meet you," one spoke as the other opened the door, was this a trap? This is how traps start right? Ami tucked her hair behind her ear nodding walking in noticing she was in the royal chambers. With the door opening to an older man talking to his wife a playful smile on his face. Mercury's eyes went wide; did she just get pulled into this room to meet the King and Queen?!

"It's the secret Ami!" they know her name?! Mercury bowed with full respect, she still had manors.

"It's an honor to meet you," she would have loved a warning from the guards before opening the doors to the King and Queen.

"The honor is all of ours!" The queen rushed over to see the girl up close. In the queen's eyes Ami was elegant and proper, everything she wished her daughter would do but prefers to run off and play General. "We have heard so much about you," the Queen added and Ami froze wondering what was said. Why was just the King and Queen in the royal conference room and not the princess? They must really keep that poor girl locked up, something Ami knew too well on Mercury.

"Well please only believe the good things," Ami suggested which got a light chuckle from the King.

"That's not hard, they are all positive." Who is speaking so well of her? Well it doesn't matter who it was as long as it's all positive. "Please sit down and tell us about your campaign with our prized General," the King offered up a chair for Ami to sit. Was she about to have a private conference with the royal family of Jupiter?

Makoto couldn't find Ami to save her life, of all the people to lose in the palace Ami wasn't Makoto's first choice. The Captain said he saw her last right outside the grand conference room. That's an easy place to get lost in, Makoto sighed suddenly hearing a loud chuckle form down the hall. Was that her father? Going down the hall Makoto suddenly started to fear the worst. The guards outside of Makoto's parents main study smiled to her, the doors were open and Makoto walked in to see Ami sweetly sitting in a chair as the King and Queen also sat close, all three were in a very jovial conversation.

"Ami, this is where you are." What was said, what wasn't said, what is going on and how did they catch her in their web? Ami turned to look up to her lover and smiled sweetly and Makoto slightly calmed down.

"General were you looking for me?" Ami asked kindly, the King and Queen were great conversationalists and very proud of their leader of the army, almost like doting parents.

"Well yes, we have a meeting," Makoto's eyes shot over to her Father. He should know about the preexisting plans; he set up the date and time himself!

"Don't give me that look, you didn't bring her in like I asked and we took matters into our own hands," Mercury looked at Makoto and then back to the King. Did Makoto really dodge a direct order form the King of her planet? On Mercury, that would certainly get Makoto fired.

"I was going to get to it ok. She has more meetings then I do. I promise when we are done with meeting I will bring her right back with some snacks." Oh Makoto knew the way to her father's heart, treats. The King silently considered his daughter's suggestion, snacks sound very nice.

"I'm so sorry our meeting is being cut short Ami but it seems our General has other plans. We will see you again very soon," Ami blinked at his words. Clearly snacks were Makoto's secret weapon. Ami stood and bowed thanking them both for their time before turning to Makoto allowing the taller female to escort her out of the room. The general smiled over to her secretary, this girl held her ground with the King and Queen? Makoto already thinks Ami is the best, but that was amazing.

"Makoto I can't believe you talked to the royal family like that!" There was no way Mercury could talk to her parents like that and she is their daughter.

"The King loves his snacks. I told them I would introduce you, but I didn't want to overload you with all these meetings. Now I owe him cookies, just my luck," Makoto didn't want to think about this. They had a meeting to attend. "Anyways I have a meeting that I will need your talents in," Makoto hinted as Mercury noticed the guards walking up to join them to the meeting. Who could they talk to that would require guards?

Haruo hummed to himself noticing the space ship door opening and Princess Mars walking out. This was the second off-worlder on Jupiter. This one looked so much different with long black hair clear down her back. "Greetings Princess Mars. I am Captain Haruo, I've been charged to take you into your meeting," he bowed as was customary for any princess no matter what world she was from.

"Thank you," maybe if she didn't say a lot of words they wouldn't know how poor her Jonovian was. Haruo smiled, her accent was thick but she was trying. He led her into the big doors and began the long walk through the maze of hallways to make it to the meeting room.

"How have you been? Did you see your kids?" Mercury was chatting with the guards in the room with Makoto as they waited for the meeting to start. Ami knew these guards well having many dinners with them at the camp. The guard beamed so happy Ami remembered him,

"Yes! They have grown so fast," sometimes the troops can be out for training a long time and so much can happen back home.

"Well you are making a wonderful example for them," Makoto loved it that Ami was so good to everyone. Normally a high-ranking military figure wouldn't say a word to a person in the lower ranks. That was something Ami taught the General. There is nothing wrong with building a bond with whom you command. This room was more of a sitting room then a place for a meeting, Mercury wondered who they were planning to see to require such an informal meeting room. The door opened to Haruo stepping in shutting the door quickly after.

"I'm here to deliver your guest," the General looked confused at her Captain.

"You're not staying for the meeting?" Haruo was always the Captain to help new guests come into the castle, it's why he was stationed at the castle…

"I sadly have other engagements. I will show her in," Mercury tilted her head to Haruo's words. Her? Oh, thank goodness they will talk with a female Captain today. Haruo stepped out and in his place a sight Mercury hasn't seen in a very long time.

Mercury's eyes grew about two sizes when Mars walked in the door. Instantly she found a book to hide behind and sat down hoping to fade into the background. Anything that kept Mars away from her and finding out who she is.

"It's wonderful to make your acquaintance princess Mars," Makoto suddenly remembered why this master plan was a bad one. Ami didn't know Makoto was the princess, the shock that she is about to get is staggering. Maybe Ami won't be too mad?

"Meeting you nice too Princess Jupiter," Mars didn't have a handle on this language. There were two females in the room and a few guards. Jupiter seemed rather nice, but the girl behind the book said nothing. Maybe she was just a lady in waiting? Instantly the book slapped closed Jupiter flinched, oh. Ami was mad. Why wouldn't she be? It's a huge secret to keep from the love of your life but how do you bring it up? 'Lovely day we are having oh by the way I'm the princess of the largest planet in the solar system,' it shouldn't sit well with anyone. That's what Makoto thought but looking over she couldn't believe how happy Ami looked. Her smile was ear to ear, why was Makoto being a princess such a good thing? They couldn't be together if Makoto is bound to be a Queen.

"Mercury?" Mars turned to the sharp sound only to reveal Mercury sitting in the chair staring at Jupiter with the dopiest grin she has ever seen on the girl. "Are you a ghost!? You have been missing for over a month!" Mars said that part in another language but Jupiter caught it all from studying the lunar language with Ami.

"Wait you know Ami?" Makoto knew her lover was from Mercury but why would the princess of Mars know little old Ami? To confuse the issue more Mars walked up and yanked Ami out of her chair giving her a soul crushing hug totally ignoring Jupiter's words. Even the guards were confused why this weird assault on their Ami. The princess of Mars needed to back off from Ami or the guards were willing to use force.

"Why didn't you send out a message?!" Mars touched Ami's long hair, "this looks really cute on you by the way. Though your mom would kill you if she knew it was long." It's Mercury's royal tradition for the females to have their hair short. Jupiter on the other hand didn't like how close this Mars girl was to Ami. Princess or not this wasn't right, only Makoto touched Ami's hair like that. Ami could feel the tension starting to form, from Makoto it made sense, the guards on the other hand... Ami had to step back Ami distanced herself from Mars and she looked over to the guards.

"Guards could you please leave us," they looked tense but bowed to Ami's command and they all left the room. Mars's jaw could have dropped right then and there. Mercury had command of Jupiter's guards? "Why didn't you tell me? Why never say you are a Princess?!" Mercury's eyes were glued to the General. All this time Mercury was fighting an internal battle of going home to complete her royal duty or actually running off with Makoto and live here on Jupiter. It wasn't an option now; Makoto is the crowned princess of Jupiter!

"We both said we had secrets this one was mine. I never tell people I'm the Princess because they treat me different," well Makoto did have a point. Mercury herself was enjoying the fact that she could make friends without them knowing of her title. Mars was having a hard time keeping up. Darn this language barrier. She should have studied more.

"Mercury how in the world did you learn Janovian so well?" the two girls turned to Mars, they forgot she was in the room. Mercury sat down her hand covering her eyes wanting time to process things before she had to explain herself. It was Makoto's turn to ask questions,

"Why do you keep calling her Mercury?" Jupiter knew only royals got the right to be called by their planets name. Though it could be a pet name that Makoto didn't know about. The idea that Ami even knew Mars was staggering. Mars's eyebrow raised, ok clearly these two don't know who each other are.

"Hold a second," Mars pointed to Jupiter, "You mean to tell me that you the crowned princess of Jupiter didn't know…" she moved closer to Mercury. "She is Mercury. The crowned Princess of Mercury. The smartest person in the solar system who has been missing for over a month!?" Jupiter looked at Ami in shock. Ami's mumbled voice came out true and clear,

"I told you I had to tell you something. That's what I needed to say. I'm Mercury," Makoto fell in love with another Princess? Well that seemed highly unlikely. "I was on a mission to Neptune but my ship crashed on your planet," it was so weird to say it was Makoto's planet. Makoto is the princess of Jupiter, the true heir to this whole vast planet. "Now I must go back with Mars to the Moon," oh that's the anchor that just stopped this ship in the middle of the ocean. Makoto now knew why Ami was blocking her eyes, she was trying to not cry.

"She has to go back?" Makoto looked to Mars hoping the Princess from the red planet would prove her wrong.

"Mercury has been missing, she needs to return with me to the Moon when I leave. Mercury serves the silver millennium and has duties on the planet that can't be avoided. I'm sorry if you have formed an attachment to her but you two will never see each other again. Well unless…" Mars has never seen Mercury like this. She is normally so reserved and very open with information, for her to be on this planet for over a month and not tell Jupiter her title. It was clear Mercury was willing to forsake a lot for the mission.

"Unless what?!" you can't just stop talking after a comment like that? Makoto needed to know what she could do to keep Ami by her side.

"Well. Join the silver millennium. You would become a scout and live on the Moon with all the other scouts. Since Mercury is a sailor scout she will be there too," Mars thought the suggestion was rather simple. Makoto gulped hard, that is a hard pill to swallow. She had a life here; she is the General of the army, a planet that needed its leader, parents that love her. Still to find Ami, and to fall so hopelessly in love with her only to learn that there was an expiration date on their time together? Makoto was used to making hard fast choices in battle. This one was scary how sharp the edge will pierce her heart.

"Why did you join the silver millennium Ami?" Instantly Mercury's head perked up at Jupiter's words. Why did she join? There were the boring reasons of it being a strong economic growth for her planet. There was the adventurous aspect that took her into a whole new world of challenges and countless other things like learning about different places. There is the sad reality that maybe on her home planet she would still be in solitude. Mercury had a list that went on for miles but she knew they aren't things Makoto would seek.

"Because as a scout I can protect the solar system not just my planet while also being myself." Mars didn't know that was her friends reason for joining the scouts and gosh it was better than Mars's excuse. Mars just has a crazy father and every day away from him was a blessing. Jupiter nodded, protect the solar system, that was a truly noble goal but it was the last part that Makoto clung onto. She could be herself, a self that is allowed to love who she wanted without worry of who would judge.

"Ami you make this so hard!" Jupiter knew she couldn't get mad at Ami. In some ways, she respected her more for keeping this very big secret so well hidden and Jupiter did keep her royal title from the blue haired girl. Still Mercury had a job and it wasn't being Makoto's secretary. It was protecting her people; she has people to protect. A whole planet full of them just like Jupiter. The only thing is Ami already made her choice, Jupiter now had to make hers.

"Then take me out of the equation," maybe Makoto could think about this large choice if Mercury wasn't a factor. If Mercury never came to this planet… it was a scary thought to Mercury because this last month totally changed how she does everything. She looks at people differently; she helps people differently and she has given her heart to someone so amazing. To forget that was painful to even suggest.

"Impossible," Makoto spoke back quickly. Mars was surprised by that, were these two that close in such a short amount of time? Mercury smiled, damn she loved this woman.

"Then you have made your choice," Mercury blushed wishing she had that book back something to hide behind would be great right now. Jupiter looked over to Ami with a soft smile, she was right. If being without Ami wasn't an option it only left one choice. Jupiter walked up to Mars and shook her hand,

"You have a new sailor scout." Mars was shocked, that was… way too easy?

"I have a feeling that I had nothing to do with your choice," Mars was right, this had nothing to do with Mars and everything to do with Mercury.

"I cannot confirm or deny this fact," Jupiter joked knowing full well it didn't matter if Mars was a part of her choice. "Now! Let's show you the town. Why fly all the way to Jupiter and not explore?" Jupiter moved to the door swinging it open with great gusto. The guards followed the group closely. Makoto had a lot of work to do, find a way to keep her government stable enough so she could leave, find another General. Get use to wearing dresses... but she knew it could all get done with Ami by her side.

"She has so much energy. How did you manage?" Mars asked pulling Mercury to her side as they followed Jupiter.

"How do you manage with Venus?" Mars instantly let go of Mercury's arm blushing from head to toe. There is no way that Mercury knew… THAT.

"General we should take Mars out hunting. She is very good with the bow," Mercury suggested making Makoto turn back to Mars with a big smile. "Bow hunting is the best, let's get the horses! There is a great hunting spot not too far away. You can ride a horse right?" Jupiter had a feeling Mars would become a great friend.

"We should bring camping gear," Mercury suggested already missing the forests tall trees and crisp air. Wait, Mercury can ride a horse? Mars was shocked that Mercury would actually suggest camping! Mars had a feeling she would have to meet Jupiter and reintroduce herself top Mercury.

The end.


End file.
